


Something Borrowed

by sunlian



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hoodie stealing, arguably my favourite pairing ever, cant believe its taken me so long to publish this, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: Liara T’Soni is a shameless hoodie thief. She has good reasons to be though.





	Something Borrowed

Shepard’s hoodie is much too big for her.

The shoulders constantly slip, obviously fitted for someone with shoulders far broader than Liara’s. She finds herself tugging it back up from where it had pooled on her upper arms, or down her back. It’s far too long, in both the arms and torso; her hands get lost in the black fabric, and tugging it up takes an age.

The damn thing reaches about halfway down her thighs, and if she zips it up, she can very comfortably bring her knees to her chest and fit them under the hoodie.  
The hood itself doesn’t quite fit; it is, after all, designed for a humans’ head, not an asari’s, so Liara brings it up to fit snugly around her neck, or simply keeps it hanging down.

It’s impossible to do anything practical in it, and Liara adores it. It’s well-worn, in good condition, and so unquestionably, completely Shepard. The zip is difficult to undo because she nearly always wears it zipped up, and the bottom and cuffs are starting to fuzz up and fray. The tips of the draw-strings are near ruined from how often Shepard tugged at and chewed on them, a habit that she just couldn’t seem to shake.

There were small pockets on the inside, filled with any number of odd things- credit chits, model receipts, model parts, the odd broken weapon mod (“Stress testing,” Shepard had insisted when Liara asked) and, on more than one occasion, a pistol and back-up clips. Which should probably be more concerning to her than endearing, but Shepard’s unamused groan and instant flustered fumbling whenever she quirks her brow marking and asks if that’s a gun in her hoodie or is she just happy to see her never fails to bring a smile to her lips.  
  
She’s lost count of the time she’s reached over Shepard’s sleeping form to snatch the hoodie from the pile of discarded clothing beside the bed, or the times she’s slipped into Shepard’s cabin when she was away on a mission, grabbing the hoodie from her wardrobe (or, more realistically, wherever on the ground/bed Shepard had tossed it before heading down to the armoury) and wrapping herself in the soft black fabric.

And it’s always surprising, how soft the military-issue hoodie is. Maybe it’s a perk for being an N7 operative; the best training, the best equipment, the best assignments and the best fabric. Considering what Shepard goes through on an almost daily basis, springing for soft fabric is probably the very least the Alliance could do.

But above all else, what Liara loves most about it is the scent that lingers. She’s not great at picking specifics, so she doesn’t bother; the hoodie smells like Shepard, so that’s good enough for her. It’s as familiar and comforting as it is alien and unusual, which, on reflection, of very much like Shepard herself.

It’s a combination of all these things that makes her reluctant to return it at times, as silly as that sounds. Nevertheless, when her omnitool buzzes later that day, with a no-subject message that simply reads _“think i left my hoodie in your office,”_ Liara tugs it tighter around herself and replies back,

_“No, I don’t think you did.”_


End file.
